Summon Assassin/Quotes
In The Knife of Dunwall ''and ''The Brigmore Witches DLC, Daud is able to summon an assassin to fight by his side. When there is no one to fight, the assassin will instead comment on the mission and surroundings when activated. The following is a list of all assassin quotes. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' A Captain of Industry *''The smell of this place — even with this mask on.'' *''Amazing how people could work for such a madman.'' *''Desperation saturates this place.'' *''The whales here appear to be the lucky ones.'' *''There's blood on all the coins that pass through here.'' *''The suffering people go through in the name of an "honest" wage.'' Eminent Domain Low Chaos *''Surely there are some other contracts we can pick up while we're here.'' *''In my former life I think I might have lived in this district. It's all so fuzzy now.'' *''No matter how many high-born throats we slit, someone else will crawl to the top of the pile.'' *''I remember a fish market that used to be around here. All that's left are the flies.'' *''Does anyone believe this place will actually be habitable again?'' High Chaos *''A few torches and this place would be all the better.'' *''No amount of coin can buy these fools immortality.'' *''If we're going to bite the hands that feed, better take their trigger fingers in the process.'' *''These people have hoisted themselves above the rabble, but their supports are rotting from beneath them.'' *''These people praise the law when it suits them. We should teach them what law truly is.'' The Surge Low Chaos *''This place was secure. Hidden. Someone talked...'' *''How many of these Overseers have even seen this witchcraft they seek so desperately?'' *''What sort of man marches blindly to his own doom?'' *''Sometimes I think the Overseers actually believe they're saving the world.'' *''What could they possibly have planned for those of us they captured?'' High Chaos *''Whoever betrayed us to these zealots will die slowly.'' *''Much blood will be spilled.'' *''Do I get an extra cut if I can make an Overseer pray before he dies?'' *''When this is finished, I say we take the fight to the Abbey.'' *''Let's give the Overseers some more ghost stories to tell their sheep.'' ''The Brigmore Witches'' Choosing Your Mark Overseers Captured *''I wonder if Delilah had the right idea, tricking the Overseers into doing her work. I doubt our new prisoners would be so complicit.'' *''If the witches receive their powers from the Outsider, whose side is he choosing? Or is this just for his amusement?'' *''I'll be glad when we return to stalking aristocrats. They seldom send an army of Overseers to destroy us.'' *''Coldridge. Our last visit to Dunwall Tower is when our troubles began.'' Overseers Executed *''I hope the smoke from burning corpses has cleared by the time we return from Brigmore.'' *''After Brigmore, we should turn our attention to the Abbey.'' *''Give me the chance to strike at Delilah. I won't fail you.'' *''Sir. Your gifts and training have proven more than adequate against the Overseers. Delilah's coven will be no different.'' A Stay of Execution for Lizzy *''Heightened security and they still can't keep us out.'' *''The Lord Regent's will is the only real law. How many of these prisoners deserve to be here?'' *''The food here is barely fit for hounds. I would avoid it.'' *''Last time we were near Dunwall Tower we were also taking someone away.'' *''We would never take one of these prisoners into our ranks. Perhaps Stride.'' The Dead Eels *''When I was a kid, we joked about the Geezer being a monster who could never die.'' *''I once knew someone who drowned in the canal. Just before the plague hit. They were lucky.'' *''When this is all over, perhaps we should stay with Stride and her ship. Our old hideout is no longer a secret.'' *''You should ask for a cut of the mill profits when we return. How could they refuse you?'' *''I've done some digging. It seems there's a connection between Lizzy and the Geezer. But it's unclear.'' *''The Geezer seems to have a knack for turning a profit from an otherwise unfortunate set of circumstances.'' *''This city will never be habitable again. Who could possibly turn this around?'' *''Once we board the ship, perhaps we take it for ourselves. What do we owe the Dead Eels?'' *''We freed Lizzy from prison, and now we're fighting a turf war for her. Who is working for who?'' Delilah's Masterwork *''I miss Dunwall's shadows and alleys. There are things hiding in the mist here.'' *''These masks prove useful yet again. I prefer not to breathe the air here.'' *''Fascinating what others do with their gifts. I'd say we're much more practical.'' *''I wonder what the old Brigmore Family would say if they knew witches and assassins would one day prowl in their gardens and cellars.'' *''We should take our share of the spoils before the Dead Eels get a look at this place.'' *''Doesn't it seem suspect that the Outsider pits us against others who bear his mark?'' *''Let’s make these witches regret following Delilah to this moldy ruin.'' *''We should burn this place to the ground when we’re finished.'' All Missions *''Direct me.'' *''Daud.'' *''What is your will?'' *''Who should I silence?'' *''Where should I go?'' *''I am your blade.'' *''Master.'' *''It is done.'' Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Quotes zh:召唤的刺客语录